


Bits and Pieces

by ManicMidnight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Handcuffs, Police, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: I've got several pieces of writing that I have nothing to do with. Most are scenes from current fics that didn't make the final edit, others are just random things I decide to write when I'm avoiding the main story.Chapter 1: Mafia - Misook arrests the trio (Misook/Kris/Jongdae/Joonmyun)Chapter 2: Mafia 2 - Date gone wrong (Misook/Jongdae)Chapter 3: For Life - (Minseok/Jongdae)Chapter 4: Mafia 2 - Chen gets the call (Jongdae/Mijung)Chapter 5: Mafia 2 - Misook the Lawyer (Misook/Kris)Chapter 6: Mafia 2 - Playdate (Misook/Jongdae)Chapter 7: Mafia - I love you but (Misook/Kris)Chapter 8: The Lost Prince - Kidnapped (Joonmyun/Jongdae)Chapter 9: Prison - (Minseok/Jongdae)





	1. Mafia - Misook arrests the trio

The police had already swarmed the base. Even the secret exits had been covered, all thanks to Misook pretending to be one of them for years. She’d mapped out every exit, every entrance and every corridor in the entire base; there wasn’t a single room she hadn’t been in. There was nowhere to hide, and she knew exactly where the remaining four would be. Sehun and Tao had been nabbed in the lobby. She’d been the one to shoot Tao in the shoulder. She had a job to do, and she wasn’t letting any of them escape.

After she’d watched Sehun and Tao be cuffed and escorted out into one of the many waiting police vans, she’d carried on. As predicted she found Luhan in the kitchen. He was surprised to see her, but he didn’t put up much of a fight with her gun aimed at his temple. She let her colleagues take him away while she went after the next lot. Kyungsoo was already in custody; she’d managed to lock him in a cell at the station already. Four down, eight to go. 

Misook found Chanyeol and Baekhyun next. They'd both been sparring in the training room. It took five officers to take Chanyeol down, but Baekhyun went quietly without a struggle. The look Chanyeol gave her as he was wrestled out of the room would’ve hurt her many years ago, but now she simply didn’t care. This was her job now. She didn’t have time for nostalgia. 

Of the members she’d arrested so far, Minseok was the hardest to take down. Despite being shorter than Yeol, he was built. Taking him down involved three officers sitting on him while two others cuffed him. Misook couldn’t look him in the eye for longer than a few seconds. All she saw was hurt, anger and betrayal. 

“Why?” He’d demanded while being dragged out of his room. Misook ignored him. 

Kai was the next to be caught. Misook had to chase after him. As soon as he’d seen her, he’d scarpered, trying to flee out of the secret exit at the very back of the dorms, but he’d been cornered. His fight or flight reflex had kicked in immensely and he’d been tackled by three officers when trying to escape. 

She found the remaining four in the lounge. Kris didn’t spend any time trying to face her; he immediately tried to make a run for it. Misook wasn’t in the mood to fuck around. Raising her gun, she fired immediately. Kris stumbled over himself, crying out as the bullet hit him in the foot. Jongdae stared at her wide-eyed as she then pointed her gun at Joonmyun when he went over to help him. 

“Don’t help him.” She ordered. Joonmyun backed away. 

Lay looked completely terrified as the officers came in. Misook had briefed them about Lay’s condition, so they didn’t bother shoving him around. He didn’t put up a fight either, so after he and Joonmyun had been taken away, Misook turned her attention to Kris. On the floor clutching his foot, she kicked him over. He wasn’t happy with her, but he couldn’t fight her either. 

“Sorry, Wu, but your time is up.” 

She hadn’t forgotten about Jongdae, although he’d really hoped she had. While she ordered the largest officers she’d brought with her to take Kris away, she turned her attention to Jongdae just as he leapt at her. The sound of a gunshot rang through her ears and before she could react he was on the ground unmoving. 

Misook hadn’t fired at him. She hadn’t shot him, and she hadn’t seen who had, but it somehow made her snap out of her trance. She ran to Jongdae and turned him over onto his side. Blood was pooling beneath him from the bullet hole in the left of his chest just below his peck. His breathing was staggered and Misook was almost certain that the bullet had punctured a lung. 

“Shit,” She mumbled, taking off her jacket and applying pressure to the wound. “Can someone get a medic in here!”

The lone officer left in the room scuttled off to find paramedics, leaving the two of them alone and Misook feeling shitty about herself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend for this to happen.” 

Jongdae didn’t - couldn’t - say a word as the paramedics came in and began to treat him. Misook stepped away and let them do their job. She wasn’t going to put his life at risk, even though she did know that she’d have to arrest him after he recovered. 


	2. Mafia 2 - Date gone wrong

It was typical, that after months and months of rigorous planning, night after night of trying to sync up their schedules, and many texts and phone calls between them, that Jongdae would be late for their date. Misook sat at the table in the coffee shop they’d established as their ‘date location’ with a strawberry milkshake in front of her, contemplating what could have plausibly held Jongdae up this time.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she took her phone out of her bag and typed a quick text. 

**_12:38 To: Jongdae_ **

_Where are you? It’s unlike you to be late._  
****

**_From: Misook_ **

Jongdae usually always had his phone in his hand, so realistically she should get a reply straight away. If he didn’t have his phone on him, he’d be on his laptop which could also receive texts, so she should get a reply either way. But she didn’t.   
****

Picking up her phone again she decided to try and call him. The phone rang five times before going straight to voice mail. She tried a second time. The same again, five rings followed by ‘Can’t come to the phone right now, busy working my magic’, a message that Misook both loved and loathed. Though at this present moment in time she was beginning to get worried. It was very unlike him not to answer his phone, especially if the call was from her.

She decided to text him again. 

**_12:57 To: Jongdae_ **

_You’re beginning to worry me if you can’t make it please call me._  
****

**_From: Misook_ **

Another fifteen minutes passed with no reply. Concluding that he must’ve forgotten, Misook finished off her milkshake and left the cafe. She’d question him about it later.   
****

When she reached the next corner she found herself passing by a TV and electronics shop, one that had opened just a few weeks prior and appeared to sell a number of colourful TV sets that put the ordinary ones to shame. It was a breath of fresh air to see a standard LG flat screen TV in bright orange rather than black, though Misook definitely wouldn’t want one in her room that’s for sure.

The shop was actually situated next to the bus stop, and because the bus wasn’t due for another ten to fifteen minutes she had time to kill. The brightly coloured TV was set to the news channel, and she didn’t appear to be the only one watching it as the subtitles informed the viewers of what was going on around Seoul. Taking her phone out of her pocket she checked for any new messages. She had a couple from her sister, one from Kris and a couple from Joonmyun, one of which was labelled as ‘Urgent’. She was just about to open the urgent message when her phone began to ring. The caller ID told her it was Joonmyun. 

“Hey, what’s up?” She answered, her eyes absentmindedly scanning over the TV in front of her. 

“ _Have you seen Jongdae? He didn’t come back from the mission this morning.” Joonmyun answered, sounding out of breath._

“What mission? He was supposed to be meeting me for a date?” 

_“The mission isn’t important, but Minseok just came back covered in blood and Jongdae didn’t come back at all-”_

_“Joonmyun, you promised me you were all done with missions, that you wouldn’t do these things anymore-“_

The news story suddenly changed to breaking news. A Birdseye view of a what looked to be around five police cars and a police van, as well as two ambulances, came on screen. The entire area was cornered off around a block of flats that Misook recognised. Before she knew it she’d hung up the phone and taken off running. 

Luckily for her the house wasn’t that far away from the cafe and soon enough she’d reached the police block. It was times like these that she was glad she always carried her police badge with her, as just as an officer was about to stop her she flashed him her badge and he let her through. Quite a crowd had gathered as she entered the block of flats, making her way up to the third floor, first door on the right by the lift. 

The door was wide open when she reached it, speckles of blood spattered against the doorframe and in a trail leading through the hallway. She slowly made her way in, avoiding the blood and scanning her surroundings for the one person she knew would be in the apartment. The blood lead her to the kitchen where she found a body lying on the floor, surrounded by blood and covered in multiple stab wounds, but her heart almost left her ribcage when she realised she _knew_ him. 

It was hard not to recognise the long legs, the messy blonde hair that Misook always took the piss out of, and the gold chain necklace that she’d given him for his 28th birthday. A few feet away was the knife, dripping with his blood. Misook couldn’t avert her eyes no matter how hard she tried. She was completely frozen with shock, horror, fear, and anger. 

“I-i’m s-sorry.”

Misook’s head shot up. Cowering in the corner of the kitchen just a few feet away from the knife was Jongdae, his clothing soaked with blood and hands shaking as if he’d been left out in the cold. Besides the blood on his face, Misook could see hot tears dripping down his cheeks, a look of sheer panic strewn across his features. 

“What did you do?” Misook breathed out. She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to pull him into a hug or punch him in the face. What had he done? 

“He just - he just came out of nowhere and I didn’t - Misook I - “ Misook could barely understand what he was saying as he choked the words out. 

Misook looked between Jongdae and the body. She could hear the police coming up the stairs, shouting for Jongdae to put his weapon down and his hands behind his head, but Misook knew that if she let them get to him he’d be shoved around like a punching bag. As a police officer, she should arrest him right now, but as his girlfriend, she would believe him when he later tells her that he did it in self-defence. 

Three police officers came bounding into the apartment just a few minutes later, and Misook had to hold herself back from telling them to get out. The officers stopped when they noticed her, even though she could see the one on the right taking out his handcuffs in preparation of the impending arrest. A quick look at Jongdae told her that he would probably try and make a run for it if the men went anywhere near him, or at least struggle when they tried to detain him. 

“I didn’t mean it,” Jongdae pleaded as stood and moved away from the officers. 

Misook had never seen him look so terrified in her life. The officer to the left radioed for paramedics straight away while the other two attempted to corner Jongdae again, leading to him running straight into Misook and hiding behind her. 

“Don’t let them touch me.” He whispered, clinging onto her for dear life. 

The officers looked at Misook expectantly, as if they were waiting for her to react to him. Though her training had taught her that fast reflexes were the way to bring down criminals, she knew that trying that with Jongdae would only force him to panic more. You wouldn’t run at a petrified baby deer who’d just lost their mother. 

“Let me do it.” She said to the officers. 

“What?” The officer on the right said in response. 

“Let me do it.” She repeated, holding out her hand. 

It took a few seconds to register, but the officer then reached for his belt as Jongdae backed away from Misook. She took the handcuffs from the officer and turned around slowly. Jongdae eyed her, and then the cuffs. She thought she almost heard him whimper as she stepped towards him. Tears were falling once again. 

Ever so slowly he held out his wrists to her. Covered in both dried and fresh blood she could just about make out the darkened skin around his wrists. Evidently, this wasn’t the first encounter he’d had with Kris this week. His hands were shaking as she unclasped the cuffs and slipped them onto the right one first, before gently pulling it behind his back and clasping them to the left, making sure not to make them too tight. She was lucky that he was even letting her do this, the least she could do was making him comfortable. 

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered out as she recited his rights to him. She didn’t want to do it, but she’d rather do it herself than have her boyfriend be mistreated. 

Avoiding the body, Misook escorted Jongdae out of the apartment and down to the waiting police van. Cameras began to flash the second they walked out of the door. Jongdae quickly put his head down, letting his hair cover his eyes as he was put into the back of the police van. Misook hopped in after him, alerting the driver that she was an off duty officer with a quick flash of her police badge. This wasn’t how she’d expected her day to be. She didn’t even know if Kris were still alive; she hadn’t bothered to check. Part of her was hoping that he had survived, that he was going to wake up tomorrow and everything would be alright. Although, selfishly, she only hoped that he’d wake up so that Jongdae wouldn’t be convicted of murder. She didn’t know if she’d be able to live with herself knowing that Jongdae was locked away behind bars, unable to cuddle her at night or call her when she was feeling down. But there were always two sides to every story, and whatever had happened in there would only be revealed completely if Kris did wake up. She only hoped, for Jongdae’s sake, that he did. 


	3. For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I wrote whilst playing Sims.

_They say love can last a lifetime._

 

_But life isn’t always long._

 

 

Minseok had always been a fan of the piano. For as long as he could remember, he’d awoken to the sound of black and white keys being pressed in a specific pattern. His mother loved to play. She always made time to play, between taking Minseok to school and looking after his little sister, the sound of the piano never evaded their household. So when Minseok walked into the local jazz lounge one cool Friday evening, he knew almost immediately that the man playing his favourite piece would become someone important to him.

His name was Kim Jongdae. They married on June 25th, exactly a year after that night in the lounge. Everything between them was done in stages, and Minseok was always the first to do everything. He was the one to ask Jongdae out. He paid for dinner on their first date. He opened Jongdae’s car door for him before getting in himself. He bought the condoms the first night they slept together. And despite Jongdae’s insistence on being the one to propose, Minseok beat him to it. Though Jongdae was definitely the first to cry that night. 

Waking up every morning to Jongdae’s fingers gliding over the piano keys was Minseok’s heaven. He stood in the doorway, silently watching his husband play pieces he knew all too well as if he’d known them from the minute he’d been born. The sun shone brightly through the open curtains, casting rays across Jongdae’s body as he played to the birds sitting on the windowsill. A perfect day for a perfect couple. 

The piece finished and Jongdae turned to look at his husband over his shoulder. The sweet, cat-like smile that graced his features sent Minseok’s heart into overdrive. The very same feeling he got the night he first laid eyes on him. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Jongdae greeted, voice as smooth as the ivory beneath his fingers. 

“Good morning, my love,” Minseok offered in return and crossed the small distance that would lead him into his husbands' open arms. 

A kiss to the forehead, then both cheeks, and finally, the lips, completed their morning routine. 

_____________

 

His father had insisted on him learning an instrument from a young age, Jongdae told him over coffee on their first date. His mother had been the one to insist on learning piano, and luckily for them, Jongdae took to it with no problems at all. 

He didn’t think it was ever his parents’ intention for him to take up piano as a career rather than just a hobby, but they had both given him their blessing when he’d taken up his first paid job at a family friend’s wedding. They had also given him their blessing when Jongdae had introduced them to Minseok, announcing him then and there as his fiancé. 

_____________

 

“Do you remember meeting my brother? He was rather fond of your pink hair,” 

Jongdae had their wedding album spread across the dining room table when Minseok came home from work. He had it open on the page containing their official photo; Minseok’s light pink hair contrasted greatly to Jongdae’s dark brown. Jongdae’s mother had laughed when her husband said Minseok’s hair reminded him of the colour of Jongdae’s skin the day he was born. 

Minseok cast a glance over the picture of Jongdae, himself, and Jongdae’s brother. 

“Yes, he gave us the engraved gravy boat,” he said, smiling. 

Jongdae snickered, “Are you sure? You’d gotten rather friendly with the champagne,” 

“Oh shush,” 

___________________

 

On March 1st, just a few months before their anniversary, Minseok awoke to the sound of silence for the first time. The silence was almost deafening - alarming if you will. He threw back the covers and paced to the living room. The curtains covering the large windows remained closed, cutting off the view of the fields that went on for miles. The piano keys were cold - untouched. 

Being so used to seeing Jongdae playing the piano in the morning, he hadn’t even bothered to check if Jongdae was still in bed with him. Upon returning to the bedroom, he discovered that Jongdae was, in fact, still curled up under the sheets, sleeping soundly. With the time reading 7:42 am, Minseok climbed back into bed and slipped his arms around his husband. 

______________

 

The following day, Jongdae was back to playing the piano, pulling Minseok out of his pleasant slumber once again. 

Standing in the doorway, Minseok noticed Jongdae miss a key or two and then vent his frustration by pounding the missed key. 

“Are you alright?” Minseok asked as he walked to his husband. 

Jongdae stopped playing and turned to him, smiling. 

“Aren’t I always?” 

Yes, yes he was. 

______________

 

A month after the missed piano morning, Minseok started to see a difference in his husband. Jongdae had never been a man of many words, but when he started answering Minseok’s questions with one-word answers, or answers that didn’t correlate to the question, Minseok began to worry and sent him to the doctors. 

_____________

 

Minseok feared the worst.

_“Mr. Kim has CJD.”_

The words echoed in his mind as he drove Jongdae home. His husband had fallen asleep halfway through the journey, and when they eventually arrived home Minseok had to carry him inside, not wanting to wake him. 

Jongdae awoke just as Minseok pulled the covers over him. His hands reached for Minseok’s tear-stained cheeks and pulled him to him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as if nothing the doctor had said has entered his ear canals. 

Minseok tried to hold back tears as he calmly told Jongdae that he didn’t have long to live. 

“I love you so much,” He whispered into his neck as he held him tight. 

“I love you too, Min,” Jongdae answered, “I mean it till the day I die,” 

______________

 

June 25th, Jongdae was laid to rest. The funeral was pleasant and respectful. Before his passing, they had agreed that Minseok would play their wedding song. Tears did not fall as he played the simple melody for the crowds of people who had come to celebrate Jongdae’s life. 

 

_Never gonna let you go,_

 

_Giving you my heart and soul,_

 

_I’ll be right here with you for life,_

 

 

 

_The storms may come,_

 

_And winds may blow,_

 

_I’ll be your shelter for life,_

 

_This love, this love,_

 

_I mean it till the day I die…_


	4. Mafia 2 -  Chen gets the call

Jongdae knew that the day was coming, but he never thought that it would be so soon. He especially didn’t expect to get the call in the middle of the night on Mijung’s birthday.

The vibration of the home phone on the nightstand stirred him from his slumber. He squinted at the blue display screen before reaching for the phone and climbing out of bed. Who could want him at this hour? 

Looking back at his girlfriend to check that she was still asleep he slipped out of the bedroom and pulled the door too before answering the phone. 

“Hello?” He said, voice groggy from sleep. 

“Time’s up Kim Jongdae, we know where you are and you can’t hide from us.” The voice on the other end responded, sending a chill down his spine. 

“Who is this?” 

“The people who have been chasing you ever since you robbed that bank. Yeah, you know the one, the one that you stole thousands from. We have people outside your house right now, so I suggest you don’t try to make a run for it.” 

Jongdae swallowed and hesitantly glanced out of the hallway window to see if he was being pranked. To his dismay, there were, in fact, three black vans parked across the street and he could just about make out the outline of several people surrounding the house. Even if he wanted to make a run for it there was no way he could get out without being seen. He couldn’t leave Mijung though, not with a toddler. 

“I’m not gonna try to run. What do you want?” 

“We want you to surrender quietly.”

“Do I at least get to say goodbye to my family?” Jongdae really hoped they weren’t going to storm in and make a scene in front of everyone. 

“You have until morning. When the clock hits 6 o’clock, we will knock on the door. You will open it and you will return to the living room and sit down on the couch. Do not resist, if you do we will drag you out.” 

Jongdae swallowed again. “Okay.” 

With that said, the person on the other end hung up, leaving Jongdae standing in the hallway feeling lost. What was he supposed to tell Mijung? 

Slipping back into his bedroom he noticed that Mijung was awake and looking at him. 

“What’s wrong, Dae?” She asked sleepily. 

Jongdae smiled back at her as he put the phone back on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. 

“Nothing to worry about, sweetheart.” He lied, “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Mijung slipped herself into Jongdae’s arms as he lay down, taking in the warmth from his bare chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered as Mijung drifted off back to sleep, completely unaware that her best friend was about to be taken away from her in just a few hours. 

 

* * *

 

 

Being woken up by her phone ringing at 6:30 am on a Saturday was not something Misook had anticipated, nor wanted for that matter. Rolling away from Joonmyun who was still sleeping soundly next to her, she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. What was her sister doing calling her at this hour?

“Hello?” Misook answered, clearing her throat. 

“Misook, they’ve taken him. They’ve taken him!” Mijung sounded hysterical, so much so that Misook could barely tell what she was saying.

“Mijung, calm down, I can’t tell what you’re saying,” Glancing back at Joonmyun, Misook climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs. It sounded like she’d need a cup of coffee for this. Or two. “Okay, now you’ve calmed down, tell me what’s happened.”

“The cops came storming into our house this morning. Dae already knew they were coming but he hadn’t said a word to me at all.” 

Shit.

“How do you know he knew?”

“Because he let them in and he didn’t question it or anything, he just let them in, and they took him into the lounge and then cuffed him before taking him away,” Mijung explained, each word becoming harder to understand. “I can’t raise these kids alone.” 

“Okay, Mijung, calm down, I’ll sort it,” It took Misook a few seconds to register that her sister had said ‘kids’ rather than ‘child’. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘kids’?” 

“I’m pregnant again, I haven’t told Dae, it’s too early to tell him but I can’t tell him now.” 

Misook was both surprised and horrified at her sister being pregnant again. There was no way that Mijung would be able to look after two kids on her own, and between Misook’s job and looking after Kris she definitely didn’t have the time to help. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do, do you want me to send Joon around or do you wanna come here?” Finishing off her coffee, Misook ran back upstairs to see if Joonmyun was awake. 

“Can I come there?” 

“Yeah, of course, I’m heading to the station now to find out what’s going on.” Just as she walked back into the bedroom, Joonmyun was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

“What time is it?” He questioned, taking note of the rays of sun shining through the blinds.

“Early, I need to go to the station, apparently Jongdae’s been arrested and my sister is hysterical so I said she could come here,” Quickly slipping on her uniform she dashed off into the bathroom to make herself look presentable and brush her teeth. “Could you watch her for me?”

“Yeah no problem, keep me updated,” Joonmyun answered as he joined Misook in the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

 

Ten minutes later Misook was running through the front doors of the police station in the direction of the cells. However, she was abruptly stopped by two of her colleagues. 

“Let me see him.” 

“Misook you and I both know that’s not a good idea,” Heechul said, blocking her way.

“Move out of my way or so help me I will make sure you can’t have children.”

“Threatening an officer is an offence, you should know that.” Taemin chimed in. Misook glared at him. 

“I’m not in the mood, let me see him.”

“Let her, boys.” The sound of her boss’s voice made her jump, but she was thankful that he’d turned up.

“But I thought you said…” 

“If she wants to see him she’ll find a way, legally or otherwise,” Seunghyun said as he took a few steps towards Misook. “It’s not like she’ll be able to do anything anyway.”

Ignoring what her boss had just said Misook stalked down to the cells. When she arrived she found Jongdae in the last cell looking as though he was feeling sorry for himself. His head was leaning against the wall and his hands were drooped over his knees. Misook had never seen him look so defeated.

“Dae,” Misook said as she stopped in front of the bars.

Jongdae looked up at her with sad eyes. “Hey.”

“What happened?” 

“I can’t talk about this with you, you’re my girlfriend’s sister.” 

“Dae, you have to tell me what they’re charging you with.” 

“There are many things you don’t know about me, Misook, and I’d like to keep it that way,” he sighed. “But I’ll tell you this, remember that time I told you about accidentally robbing a bank with a paintball gun? Well, they said on the phone that that was what they were bringing me in for.”

Misook sensed his hesitation, “But there’s something else?”

“Yeah, a whole list, but I don’t think you’re ready to hear it.” Jongdae got up and started pacing the cell. 

“Dae, I can’t help unless you tell me. You know I’ve never judged you, and I’m not about to start now.”

Jongdae signed. 

“Okay fine, they’re charging me with armed robbery, fraud, hacking into government intelligence, terrorism, murder, and a list of other things I can’t remember. None of them are true apart from the hacking one. I’m not a terrorist, Mi. I’m not.” 

Jongdae sat back down again in the corner of his cell, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning his head against the wall. Misook stood there for a minute trying to process everything before speaking up again.

“I’ll do everything I can.” 

“You aren’t a lawyer, Misook. You can’t help me with this.” 

“I’ll do everything I can.”

Turning around she left the cells and went straight to the evidence room. Everything that would be used against Jongdae would be kept in there, she had to see it for herself. They couldn’t charge him if they had no evidence. 

 


	5. Mafia 2 - Misook the Lawyer

“Good morning, Mrs Yang.” Minseok greeted Misook as she walked into Kim’s Law Firm on a cool, Monday morning.

Misook smiled at him, “Minseok, how many times have I told you to call me Misook? We’ve been friends for years.” 

Minseok laughed at her as he handed her a coffee and a stack of files that she’d need for the day. Monday’s were always the worst days of the week for work, but Misook wasn’t bothered. She enjoyed her job; she loved getting the upper hand on the bad guys. Misook never let her job get to her; she went home at the end of every day with a smile on her face, knowing that her work had made the world a slightly better place. 

“Sorry, a force of habit when you work in a place like this,” Misook grinned at him. “You have a new client, his file is in that stack. You’re the only lawyer available who’s qualified for this type of case.”

“Thanks, Minseok.” 

Misook walked into her office and set the stack down on her desk. As the firm’s only female prosecution lawyer that specialised in major crimes, she was quite the asset. Graduating at the top of her class, Misook had been awarded the job with no questions asked. 

Before she even had time to open the files, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” She answered, taking a sip of her coffee as Do Kyungsoo entered. 

“Morning, Mrs Yang, your client is here to discuss her case.” 

“Send her in.” 

A few minutes later, a tall, blonde woman who looked no older than Misook herself strolled in. High heels, fur coat, the standard ‘I’m trouble’ look, Misook had a feeling this was going to be another one of those ‘sounds worse than it actually is’ cases.

“Good morning, please have a seat,” Misook gestured to the seat in front of her desk and the woman sat down with a huff. It was blindingly apparent that the woman wasn’t in a good mood, but Misook didn’t let that throw her. “Now, I need to ask you a few questions to do with your case so I can proceed,” 

Misook grabbed her notebook from the top drawer of her desk and prepared to write notes. 

“Can I ask for your name?” 

“Kim Yoona.” The woman answered, irritably. 

 

Misook could tell that this woman was going to be a handful, so the second she’d finished with her she went to grab another coffee. When she arrived in the kitchen, Minseok was already there.

“Need one?” He asked, holding up a mug. 

“Definitely,” Misook replied, sighing. “Just finished with a client. This case is going to be a handful.”

“Have you read through the files yet?”

“I didn’t have time before she arrived,” she said. 

“You’ll want to read through the fourth file, the boss wants you to watch his interrogation. Apparently, this guy is hard to read, and everybody knows you’re the best at reading people.” Minseok explained, handing Misook her coffee before dashing off. 

Once again she didn’t have time to read through the file before she was summoned to the police station. Kim Joonmyun - her boss - had accompanied her and explained the case to her in the car. Seemed like it was going to be a long day. 

Arriving at the interrogation room, Misook was ushered into the viewing bay. Specific interrogation rooms had one-way windows for exactly the purpose that Misook was there for; to decipher whether or not a suspect was lying. 

But when she saw who was in the room, her heart almost left her chest. She hadn’t seen him since she’d yelled at him all those years ago back when they were teenagers. He’d definitely grown since she’d last seen him; he’d also dyed his hair light brown and gotten a few tattoos. Slouched in the chair on the other side of the table, cuffed hands hidden from view, was the very man Misook had fallen in love with when they were just teenagers. 

“This is Kris Wu,” Joonmyun explained, eyeing him through the window. “He’s been accused of abusing his ex-girlfriend. She’s very adamant that he’s been abusing her for months.” 

Misook’s first thought was that the victim was lying. She knew this guy, she knew he wouldn’t harm anyone without good reason. He wouldn’t do such a thing…would he?

“Do you think he's guilty?” Misook questioned, eyeing her boss. 

Joonmyun hummed, “Personally, no, but as professionals, we can’t take sides. We have to view both sides of the story.” 

Misook agreed. She didn’t believe Kris was guilty either, but unfortunately for her, she was the one that was going to have to prove that he was guilty. 

“Right, what do you want me to do?” 

“Usually prosecution lawyers aren’t present during interrogations, but I need you here because you’re the only one available who’s able of telling whether a person is lying or not. I want you to interview him.” 

“Me? I’m not a police officer, I’m a lawyer.” 

“There isn’t much difference between interviewing someone in an interrogation room and cross-examining someone in court. You’ll be fine.” 

Talk is cheap. 

“Sir, I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“Sure you can.” 

 

 

After being briefed by the officer guarding the interrogation room, Misook entered with her head held high, filed clutched close to her chest. 

Kris eyed her as she sat down, but didn’t seem to recognise her at first. To him, she was just another police officer, here to interrogate him about a crime he was accused of committing. 

Opening the file, Misook skimmed her eyes over the information before she opened her notebook and began writing details. She’d been given a list of questions to ask him - though she didn’t actually need them - just in case she wasn’t sure. 

“I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully. You also have the right to say ‘no comment’, though that does make it harder for us and yourself. This interview is being recorded for future reference.” 

“Okay.” He replied, staring at her.

Misook swallowed and took a deep breath, “Are you comfortable?” 

Kris raised his eyebrow at her, “What kind of question is that?”

“Just an icebreaker,” Misook glanced up at him before returning to her notes. “Do you know why you’re here?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you explain?” 

Kris appeared to hesitate before answering. Misook made a note of it. 

“I’ve been accused of abusing my former girlfriend.” 

“Why have you been accused of this?” 

“I don’t know, I never touched her.” 

Misook believed him. His eyes, to a normal person, showed no fear, but Misook could tell deep down that he was scared. He was scared of being accused of such a crime. Domestic abuse was one crime you did not want to be accused of when you were a man. 80% of the time it always worked in the females' favour. 

“How long were you in a relationship with the victim?” 

“About a year and a half.” 

The more questions Misook asked, the more relaxed she became. Kris answered all her questions without issue, but before she managed to finish the interview he suddenly had a change of character. 

“When did you get married?” He asked suddenly, eyeing the diamond ring on her finger. 

Misook instinctively covered it, “This isn’t a conversation about me.” 

Kris pulled his hands from under the table and set them down in front of hers. His hands were so much bigger than hers, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. The dark silver engagement ring on his ring finger stood out like a sore thumb. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know who I am, Misook.” The tone in his voice changed. He sounded…hurt?

Misook eyed the one-way window before turning off the recording device. They didn’t need to hear this. 

“Kris, of course, I know who you are.” 

“Then do you believe me when I say I didn’t hurt her?” He was pleading with her.

“I want to believe you, but as a professional, I can’t-“

“You’re the prosecution.” 

Misook didn’t answer him; she couldn’t meet his gaze. 

“If I’m convicted, I won’t hold it against you,” Misook looked up at him surprised. “But the least you can do is tell me who you married.” 

“That’s none of your business, Kris.” 

Standing from her seat, Misook turned her back on him. She couldn’t look at him the same way anymore. 

Joonmyun asked her how it went when she exited the room. She told him that she’d do what she could for the victim, but she didn’t have a lot to go on. Moments later, Kris was brought out of the interrogation room accompanied by two officers. Misook avoided his gaze again as he was pushed past.

Misook felt a pair of arms slither around her waist, making her jump.

“Ready to go home?” The all too familiar voice of her husband said in her ear. 

“You need to stop doing that, Yoseob,” she smirked, turning around in his arms and kissing him tenderly, “I just need to grab my bag. 

To get to the cloakroom, Misook had to walk past the entrance to the cells, and as she was doing so she heard a deep voice call to her from the corridor. Yoseob stopped with her, looking to the side. 

“You married him?” 

Kris was sat on the bench waiting to be processed and the look on his face almost broke Misook’s heart. Yoseob turned to Misook curiously, whispering something inaudible to her but she shook her head in response. 

“Of all the people you could’ve married, you married Yang Yoseob,” Kris’ expression darkened, “You married the fucking cop who arrested me all those years ago.” 

“Less of the language,” Yoseob ordered, putting a protective hand on Misook’s hip. 

“I don’t believe you,” he looked like he was about to burst into tears. “How could you?” 

“Kris, we aren’t teenagers anymore. I’m a lawyer, I’m married to Yoseob, and my shift is over.” Before Kris could reply, Misook grabbed Yoseob’s hand and dragged him out of the station. She didn’t want to hear Kris’ reply; she didn’t think she could handle it. 

 

“So I’m guessing you and he have history together?” Yoseob asked carefully as they both climbed into bed that night. 

“Yoseob, I’d rather not talk about my previous relationships. All you need to know is, that part of my life is over. I love you and only you.” 

“Okay, I won’t ask about it again,” Yoseob grabs her jaw and kisses her. “At least not in that sense. Purely work related.” 

Smiling at him, Misook lay down with her hand in his. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to go to sleep. 

 

 

She awoke in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. Her heart was racing and sweat was beading on her forehead. Glancing to the side of her, she noticed that Yoseob wasn’t in bed with her. It was unlike him to get out of bed in the night.

“Yoseob?” She called. 

Hearing a noise downstairs, she slipped on her slippers and turned on the lights. Peering over the bannister that overlooked the living room, she couldn’t see any signs of Yoseob. Misook wasn’t one to be scared of things that go bump in the night, so she ventured off downstairs to look for her husband. 

“Yoseob?” She called again as she walked past the dining room and towards the kitchen. 

The light from the kitchen told her that there must be someone in there. Neither of them left lights on before going to bed, so Yoseob must’ve gone to grab a glass of water or something, but when she walked around the corner she almost screamed. 

“Kris…”

“Misook.” He said as he stepped towards her. 

“What are you doing in my house?” Misook stared at him as he made his advances, not moving a muscle. 

“I…” 

“Kris, it’s the middle of the night,” she growled. “Where’s Yoseob?” 

The subtle flicker of Kris’ eyes gave him away, and Misook was soon barging past him to look around the other side of the island counter. This time she did scream. 

Yoseob was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, one hand lying limp on his stomach and the other spread out to the side. Her legs began to shake at the sight of her husband’s limp body. 

“Misook I…”

“What did you do to my husband?!” She cried, falling to her knees to check if Yoseob was still alive. To her relief he was still breathing, but barely. 

“I didn’t-“

“The blood on your hands says otherwise!” 

“Misook, I didn’t do this.” 

Misook didn’t want to leave her husband, but she had left her phone upstairs, so she had no choice but to leave Yoseob. Sprinting upstairs she quickly grabbed her phone and rang the police as well as an ambulance. However, just as she grabbed her dressing down and put her phone in her pocket, she heard shouting downstairs. 

Running downstairs, she discovered Kris fighting with an unknown male. The male had a knife in one hand that was already covered in blood. Kris was gripping the males' wrists, trying to disarm him. Misook knew that her house was probably going to be trashed when this was over, but she didn’t care. 

Kris hadn’t been lying. He hadn’t hurt Yoseob. 

“The police are on their way!” She yelled as she went back to Yoseob. 

The house was quiet when the police arrived. A massive bang and the sound of glass smashing told Misook that her glass coffee table had been destroyed. She really hoped that the person who’d destroyed it was the intruder rather than Kris. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when the paramedics removed the intruder's body; the body was too short to be Kris. Misook held her breath as Yoseob was carted off to hospital, hoping that he would make it. She didn’t know what she’d do without him. 

Jongdae came in a few minutes later. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, handing her a blanket. 

“Where’s Kris?” She questioned, completely ignoring his question. 

“He’s in the back of a police van right now,” Jongdae answered. 

“Can I see him? He didn’t do this, Jongdae, he saved me.” 

Jongdae frowned, “I don’t think-“

“Jongdae, he didn’t do this. He didn’t hurt Yoseob, he didn’t hurt me. He was protecting me.” 

Jongdae didn’t seem at all convinced but allowed her to see Kris anyway. Sat in the back of a police van, handcuffed and covered in blood, Kris looked a right state. It was clear to Misook that his situation was dire. 

“Kris,” Misook said calmly as she climbed into the van. 

He looked up at her with sad eyes, filled with both worry and relief. 

“Misook…I’m sorry about Yoseob.” 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

Kris nodded, “I was taking a walk through the neighbourhood when I saw the guy breaking into your house. I followed him but could fit through the window so had to break in through the back door. When I got in I saw the guy stab your husband and flee before I could grab him. I tried to stop the bleeding but that’s when I heard you coming. After you fled upstairs, the intruder appeared again and we fought and I slammed him onto your coffee table. Sorry about that.” 

“Oh, Kris… I’m sorry for suspecting you.” 

“It’s alright, I don’t blame you.” 

 

 

All Misook could do for now was wait. Yoseob had been in surgery for almost two hours and she was starting to get worried. She was also worried about Kris. This wasn’t going to look good on his record at all, but she was 100% positive that he did not do it. She even more so didn’t believe that he’d hurt his ex-girlfriend. 

 


	6. Mafia 2 - Playdate

The day was bright and sunny, the perfect day for a trip to the park, Misook decided. Sophia and Kris had been bugging her for a few days, and when she finally got a day off work she called Mijung to see if she wanted to bring her kids. However, Mijung couldn’t get off work so Jongdae volunteered to bring them instead.

Half an hour later, Misook found herself sitting on a bench as Kris and Sophia went off to play with their cousins; Jongdae Jr., Jongin, and Jaera. The kids soon found that a game of hide and seek was in order, and by the looks of it, it was Jongdae Jr.’s turn to seek. 

“Hey, stranger.” 

Misook tried not to smile as Jongdae sat down next to her. 

“Hey.” She answered, watching her kids play. 

“Been up to much? I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“I wonder who’s fault that is.” She answered coldly. 

Jongdae sighed, “I know what I did wasn’t ideal, but it was the only way I could think of that would get the authorities off my back. I know I put you and your sister through hell for those two years, but it was either fake my death or be imprisoned for the rest of my life and I couldn’t leave Mijung to raise our child - well, now children - alone.” 

“She cried every night for months. For a while, she lived with me and Joon and it was heartbreaking to see her like that. It doesn’t matter how I felt about it, being the older sister I had to be there for her. She missed you a lot.” Jongdae could tell that Misook was still upset, even though it had been almost six months since he’d returned. 

“I’ve not let go of her since.” 

“Good, she didn’t deserve that. None of us did.” 

Jongdae didn’t know how to respond to that, so he decided to keep quiet. The two of them watched their children play their games, all smiles and enjoying life to the fullest. Jongdae was really glad that he had come back. He wouldn’t have wanted to miss his kids growing up. 

“I’m still mad,” Misook said, suddenly no longer enjoying the silence. 

“I know,” Jongdae replied. 

“But I’m glad you came back.” 

Jongdae smiled as he felt Misook rest her head on his shoulder. He decided now was the time, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

“I’m glad I came back, too.” 

He’d really missed his best friend. 


	7. Mafia - I love you but

With the gadget they came for tucked safely away in the leaders' bag, the gang began to make their escape out of the roof of the building, which meant scaling a stack of boxes. It was no problem, they’d all climbed up boxes before, but this was quite possibly the largest stack they’d ever seen.

The leader, Namjoon, started up the boxes first with Hoseok and Yoongi following close behind. There was a slight wobble here and there but it didn’t seem to affect the boys as they scaled the pile. Kris and Misook stood at the back of the group. As a secondary leader, Kris was always the last of the group to leave when they were on a mission; his job was to make sure everyone got down safely. 

“So, mission accomplished then?” Misook muttered as she watched Namjoon climb through the opening in the roof. 

“I’d say so, but we still have to get back to the base first,” Kris replied, eyeing Jimin as he began climbing. 

Misook hummed in response. The sooner everyone was out of the building the sooner they could relax and not worry about something going wrong. Taehyung and Jungkook were the next ones to start climbing up the boxes.

“Hey, i’ll put the rope in my backpack.” Misook gestured to the rope that Kris was holding while she took her bag off her back and opened it. Nodding to her, Kris handed her the rope and looked around the warehouse. Something didn’t feel right to him. 

Jin followed the other members up the boxes and was soon out of the warehouse and looking down on the final two members. Misook began to climb the boxes one by one, making sure to test each one before she put her weight on it. 

Kris watched her as she climbed. Something didn’t feel right to him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Might want to hurry up, I think I can hear sirens,” Yoongi shouted down to the duo, making Misook pick up her pace. 

Devouring the feeling in his stomach, Kris began to climb up after her. The boxes creaked as they held his weight, but nevertheless, they stood firm as he continued upwards. The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, and it was clear to Kris that they probably had about five minutes or so to get away from the building. 

Just as Misook reached the top, the sound of wood snapping at the bottom of the stack of boxes had alarm bells ringing. Jin and Yoongi quickly grabbed onto Misook’s arms as the boxes collapsed beneath her, but there was nothing they could do to help Kris. As the boxes fell he stumbled backwards, falling around eight feet onto his back with a sickening thud. 

“Kris!” Misook yelled as she was pulled up by the boys.

“I’m alright!” Kris managed to call back, cringing at the shooting pain in his back. 

Clenching his teeth he managed to roll over onto his side, but the pain was too great to do much else. He was pretty sure he’d sprained his ankle on the way down as well. The sound of sirens getting closer, however, meant that the pain was soon pushed to the back of his mind. 

Grabbing onto a nearby crate Kris managed to pull himself onto his feet and lean on it for support. He tried putting pressure on his left ankle but soon decided against it when it almost gave under his weight. He wasn’t going to be able to run if he didn’t get out now. 

“Misook, could you throw the rope down? I can climb up.” Kris asked her, looking up at the female.

However, the look on her face was blank and she made no move to get the rope out of her bag. The sirens are getting louder by the second and Kris was beginning to get anxious. 

“Misook, come on, we don’t have much time.” 

Once again, Misook ignored his request. Kris thought he could see tears in her eyes. 

“Misook?” 

“I love you,” she choked out, wiping away her tears. “I love you, I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean? Just drop the rope down.” 

“I’m sorry, I love you.” 

With tears in her eyes, Misook left with the rest of the gang, leaving Kris to deal with the police on his own. Holding his injured ankle up slightly, Kris waited patiently for the police to enter the building, too upset at the fact his girlfriend had just abandoned him like that. 

The police came swarming in with their guns drawn, and upon spotting Kris ended up yelling at him to get on his knees and put his hands behind his head. However, when Kris failed to comply due to his ankle, a familiar looking cop spun him around and bent him over the crate he was leaning on.

“Yeol, don’t do this.” Kris pleaded as Chanyeol yanked his hands behind his back and put handcuffs on. 

“Just cooperate for once in your life, it’ll give you a nicer sentence,” Chanyeol whispered back as he pulled Kris up and assisted him out of the warehouse. 

It took a hell of a lot of effort to get Kris into the back of the police van but once he was inside he sat there and sulked. He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t understand it. Why had the gang just left him like that? With the door still open, Kris took a glance outside and what could quite possibly be his last glimpse of freedom for a while, only to see movement by the bushes in the distance. If his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, he could’ve sworn he saw someone hesitate just to look at him. If she thought she was going to be in his good books when he got out, she was deadly wrong. As Chanyeol closed the van door, Kris cursed the reason he’d ever joined the gang in the first place. To be with her. 


	8. The Lost Prince

Everything went to shit on Sunday night. Around the time the grandfather clock struck midnight, the prince awoke to a loud bang, followed by screams and shouting from his staff members. Joonmyun jumped out of bed and legged it to the door to see what was going on, and as he opened the door the chaos outside became apparent. Staff members were running up and down the halls, some calling for the guards, others calling for the king and queen, and some looking completely lost and not knowing what to do.

Joonmyun managed to collar one of the staff members as he ran past, pulling him to a stop and shaking his shoulders to get his attention. He’d never seen Miinseok look so panicked before. 

“Minseok! What is going on?” He demanded. Minseok swallowed.

“Intruders, your highness,” he gasped, “they’ve broken in through the basement, too many of them to count, we’re stuck-“

“Minseok, Min calm down! Where’s Kris?” Joonmyun shook the man again. They weren’t going to get anywhere if Minseok was too panicked to be comprehensible. 

“Lower west wing, last I saw of him he was giving out orders to his men, but we are heavily outnumbered your highness.” 

“Drop the formalities, we don’t have time for titles,” Joonmyun flinched as another bang shook the palace, “have you alerted my parents?”

Minseok nodded, “Jongin is taking care of that, they should already be in a car on the way to the safe house. You should flee too, Joonmyun.” 

The prince shook his head, “I must help where I can, this is my home and you are my people. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you.” 

“Joonmyun, this isn’t the 1800’s, these people are far more dangerous and I’ll give my life if I am wrong that the reason for them being here, is to kidnap you.” 

Joonmyun knew Minseok was right. If there ever was a break-in it was usually somebody trying to kidnap or kill the prince, unhappy that he was living in such a luxurious lifestyle. Though that wasn’t the only reason, far from it actually. If it weren’t for Kris and his team, he’d have been dead long ago. 

“Alright, tell Kris I’ll meet him in the usual place in ten minutes.” 

Joonmyun darted back into his room as Minseok sprinted off to find Kris. He locked the door and changed his clothes before grabbing his phone and heading over to the bookcase at the side of his bed. Feeling his hand along the third shelf up he found the latch and pulled, heaving the bookcase open to reveal a secret passageway. As he closed the bookcase he heard his bedroom door begin to cave in. Evidently, the intruders were after him and weren’t going to let a wooden door stop them. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Joonmyun took a right turn, heading in the direction of the garage. The passage was layered with dust from years of disuse. With every step, Joonmyun disturbed it, forcing a cough out of him every now and then. He tried to hold it in; the last thing he wanted was for the intruders to hear him. Taking the next left, he spotted the trap door to the garage. His parents had had the passage installed a few years before the prince had been born. The king and queen had insisted on having an escape route for him, in case the palace ever came under siege. Luckily for him, Joonmyun had only ever had to use it twice before, and both incidents had resulted in the perpetrators being apprehended before they could cause too much damage. Kris had taken good care of them. 

Joonmyun pushed the trap door open and pulled himself out. To his relief, nobody was in the garage. All he had to do was cross the short distance to the other side of the room, open the door and slip into the getaway car. Kris should already be there waiting for him. 

He opened the door, only to be tackled backwards by two men he’d never seen before. Both had their faces covered and one was brandishing a handgun. Joonmyun landed hard on his back, winded. He was forcibly flipped on to his stomach and pinned down. His ankles were tied together with rope, followed by his wrists being handcuffed and a cloth tied over his mouth. He’d been in this situation enough times to know that struggling wouldn’t do him any good. 

He was hauled to his feet and then slung over his captor's shoulder. Joonmyun grunted as they carried him through the door and out into the chilly night air. He couldn’t see where they were taking him, but he predicted he’d be shoved in the back of a car or van and taken to a warehouse where he’d be tortured and held for ransom until his parents paid up. That’s how it usually worked right? He’d seen enough movies and dramas to make those guesses. 

His stomach was beginning to ache as they turned a corner, and the humming sound of a car engine came into hearing range. Joonmyun caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye, and that’s when he saw the one thing he’d been dreading to see. Kris laid on the ground unmoving by the pillar, blood seeping from a fresh wound on the side of his head. They must’ve caught him when he arrived at the garage, but Joonmyun found it very hard to understand how they’d managed to down his head guard. They really must be outnumbered, and Kris must have been alone. 

Joonmyun whacked his head as he was dumped in the back of a black van. He didn’t notice the other captive in the van as he was out for the count before the van even began to move. 

 

 

The room was spinning when Joonmyun came to some few hours later. In the dim lighting he couldn’t make out where he was, but the smell of damp and staleness of the air around him told him he was underground. The gag had been removed and his ankles were no longer tied together, but his wrists were shackled to the back wall of the room. Uncomfortable as they were, he could at least move his wrists around; they weren’t chained together. 

Lifting a hand to his head, Joonmyun rubbed his temple. He hadn’t experienced a headache this bad since he was a teenager, and although that came about after being hit in the head by a football rather than being abducted, it still felt the exact same. 

Joonmyun sighed, “Why does this keep happening.” He mumbled to himself. 

He wasn’t expecting a reply. 

“Because you’re a prince.” 

Momentarily ignoring the pain in his head, Joonmyun’s eyes darted around the room in search of the person who’d spoken. In the dim lighting, he hadn’t noticed the person sitting directly opposite him, just next to the door. Hiding in the shadows Joonmyun couldn’t quite make out the person’s face, but judging by the tone of his voice he could tell that the person was male, and sounded young.

“Who are you?” The prince asked, trying to focus in on the male. 

“Either your worst nightmare or your saviour.” 

“Nice try, but that’s not the first time I’ve heard that sentence,” Joonmyun asked again, “who are you?” 

The male shifted, “Fine, I’m Chen. I don’t need an introduction from you, I already know who you are. Everybody knows who you are, Kim Joonmyun, heir to the throne.” 


	9. Prison

Being loaded into a prison van and being transported to a different prison was just another day for Minseok. The sky was dull and the air was cool, but he was grateful for the short time outside of the prison walls, even if he was heavily restrained. Looking up at the sky, he took in what he could of the outside world, not knowing when he’d be able to look up at the sky like this again. If ever.

Two guards stood on either side of him, eyeing his every move as a third checked the small prison van for anything that could be used for a weapon. As far as Minseok knew, he was the only one being transported today, so the van was considerably smaller than the previous. Blinking slowly, he looked down at himself. The ugly orange uniform had shrunk a little over the years. When you’re locked behind bars for most of the day you don’t have much else to do other than exercise, and his body sure showed it. 

He’d come to realise that if he clenched and unclenched his hands while he was cuffed, the guards would flinch. He loved playing with him. Clenching his fists, he eyed up the guard on the right, taking note of how he reached for his spare cuffs and gun. Minseok smirked. 

“What?” he asked innocently. 

The guard didn’t answer as he pushed Minseok towards the van. Minseok almost tripped on the step, but the guard to his left caught him and pushed him up. Once inside, he was sat down on the left side of the van, both guards sitting on either side of him. Though the air was cool, Minseok knew that the close proximity of the guards was going to make him uncomfortably hot, but there was nothing he could do. 

He decided to stretch his legs out as the van began to pull away, a move that would have both guards reaching to clutch his biceps. Instinctively, Minseok tensed. 

“Don’t even think about trying anything.” The guard on the right growled, kicking Minseok’s legs back to where they were originally. 

“Seriously? You think I’m gonna try and make a run for it when I’m wearing handcuffs, shackles, a belly chain and this ugly orange uniform that would make me stick out like a sore thumb? I have no interest in running.” Minseok snapped, pulling his arms away from the guards. 

 

 

The journey was uneventful until they reached the halfway point. The van pulled into another prison, but it wasn’t the one that Minseok was being transferred to. When it stopped, Minseok could see another prisoner waiting to be loaded into the van, only he was in a different coloured uniform; navy blue. However, he was restrained in the same way Minseok was.

As he got on the bus his head was down, but Minseok could just about see the terrified look on his face. Minseok almost scoffed at him. You couldn’t show fear here, you wouldn’t get any sympathy. 

However, it was as if the prisoner had read Minseok’s mind when his expression changed; going completely blank. He made eye contact with Minseok as the van began to drive off again, and it was at this point that Minseok realised that the terrified look was all for show. 

“Cosy little set up you got here.” The male said, looking around the small van. 

“Quiet you.” The guards on either side of him warned. 

 

The male clicked his tongue as he male eye contact with Minseok again.

“What? We aren’t allowed to talk? The silence makes our situation a little unnerving for everybody aboard this here carriage to hell.” This time the guards ignored the male, seemingly agreeing with him.

“So are we allowed to talk then?” Minseok questioned, earning a grunt from the guards. 

What was the point in shushing them? It wasn’t like they were going to get away. 

“Might as well introduce each other,” The male said, clearing his throat. “Kim Jongdae, most people refer to me as Chen. You are?”

“Kim Minseok. Sometime’s referred to as Xiumin.” 


End file.
